


Taking Days Off

by jeolchin612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: Kyungsoo will never say no to the maknae.





	Taking Days Off

"Hyung, just this one. Please? I know you've been busy these past few months and you want to rest. But, it's our only chance to have some time off together with Chanyeol hyung. Don't you miss us, hyung?" Sehun pouted, making Kyungsoo sigh.

Everything had been stressful for Kyungsoo these past few months. Promotion of movies, preparation for the comeback, tap dancing, promotions of the album, shooting for the upcoming movie, and concert. There are too much on his plate. He even missed the KPOP convention in Australia because of his schedules, also the fountain show in Dubai.

Even if he missed these firsts, his members never left him out. They sent pictures and called him whenever possible. Sehun texted him every morning, telling him to eat before going to his destination. Suho called him every night to ask about him, Baekhyun and Chen ruining the conversation, being hyper despite being tired all day. Kai and Xiumin messaged him privately, telling him to rest because he needs it. Lay, who's been more away from them kept messaging him as well, cheering him to give him some energy.

As for Chanyeol, well, always messaging him whenever there is a free time- no- always even if the schedules are tight. Chanyeol always finds a way to message him, just random things like: "Hey, Soo? What are you doing?", "Sooooooo I'm bored.", "Kyungsoo-yah, the fountain is amazing. I wish you are here with us. And oh, I hope Lay hyung is here with us, too.", "Soo? Are you sleeping?" "Soo. Soo-yah. Kyungsoo-yah.", "Sehun misses you.", "I miss you." Kyungsoo barely replied though, because he saw the messages the morning when he woke up, he had no time to reply to all of them because his schedules were always tight.

Sehun is still looking at him like a lost puppy. Seeing this expression of the maknae makes his heart ache. He doesn't want the maknae to be upset. Moreover, when was the last time he enjoyed being with them?

"Fine. Just let me shower first." Kyungsoo finally said.

Sehun smiled widely like a child having his favorite candy. He hugged the smaller man. "Thank you, hyung! We'll wait for you at Chanyeol hyung's room."

Kyungsoo hugged him back and tapped his shoulders. Sehun leaves his room and Kyungsoo sighed again. He should now prepare because this will be a tiring, yet, enjoyable day.

 

 

Sehun hummed happily while walking to his room when Baekhyun noticed him.

"Oh, Sehunnie, you're more cheerful today. Care to tell hyung what happened?" Baekhyun smiled brightly.

Sehun smiled back. Seeing this smile of his hyung makes him happier. "Kyungsoo hyung and Chanyeol hyung will go out with me. I'm so excited."

Baekhyun, seeing the happy maknae, smiled wider. "Is that so? How I wish I could tag along."

"Aw, mianhae, hyung," Sehun said, his smile instantly disappeared. "I forgot to ask you if want to join..."

"No worries, Sehunnie. I have a headache. Even if you ask me, I will not be able to join. I'll rest for today. The sub-unit will still have something to do tomorrow."

"Alright, hyung. Ah! Did you eat? Did you take some painkillers?" Sehun asked worriedly. Baekhyun smiled at him.

"Yes. I was about to go to my room when I saw you. Have fun, huh?" Baekhyun ruffled Sehun's hair and the latter smiled sweetly.

"Yes. Thank you, hyung. Please get some rest." Sehun hugged Baekhyun and walked him to his room.

 

 

"You're pretty close with Baekhyun these past few months," Chanyeol said to Sehun while waiting for Kyungsoo to come over.

"Eh? We're even close before, hyung." Sehun answered innocently.

"I know. What I mean is, both of you are closer now. Like, really close?"

Sehun looked at him, confused. "I really don't get it, hyung. I'm close to everyone. Are you jealous?"

"What? With you and Baek? Nah." Chanyeol shakes his head. "I just find the both of you cute. Especially when Baekhyun is being touchy with you. Haven't you notice how he always wants to be beside you?" Chanyeol smiled. Sehun blushed.

"Baekhyun hyung is like that all the time. He's been touchy with you as well. It's not right that you give meaning to what hyung's doing to me, but you don't give meaning to what hyung's doing to you." Sehun said with hint of irritated on his voice.

Chanyeol laughed. "Of course, I will not give meaning to his gestures towards me. We're best friends and that's all."

Sehun scoffed. "That's exactly my point, hyung. Baekhyun sees me as his younger brother. He's being touchy because he's comfortable with me. Don't give other meaning to that."

"So, what if, what if that's the case? I mean Baek sees you as a younger brother. How about you?" Chanyeol smirked.

"I- uh-" Sehun is caught off guard.

"Enough with the interrogations, Chanyeollie. We have a long day today. Get up now so we can leave already." Sehun exhaled when he heard Kyungsoo. He felt like he was saved.

Chanyeol instantly stood up from his bed and grabbed his wallet and phone. Kyungsoo just stared at him for a moment, then walked to Sehun's side.

"Thanks, hyung. You're a lifesaver." Sehun whispered to Kyungsoo's ears.

"Shut up, Sehun. I have known for years that you have feelings for Baekhyun. I'm not that dumb. So Chanyeol's not, too. Just admit it." Kyungsoo whispered back.

"Heh. Admit it? Coming from you, hyung?" Sehun teased. Kyungsoo sent him a deadly glare. "Just joking, hyung. Let's go."

 

 

The day almost passed by without them even knowing. Their manager tagged along because they still need one when they go out, because who knows, these three always do silly things when they are together.

Kyungsoo went to a phone store to buy a spare screen protector. Baekhyun texted him to buy some because he needs to replace the screen protector on his phone. Sehun tagged along. Chanyeol just walked few blocks away with his manager hyung. He even managed to take pictures and saved them to his phone. They agreed to just meet at Kyungsoo's favorite restaurant.

 

 

Some fans, who are almost leaving already after eating, spotted them at the restaurant, and the manager politely asked if they could not spread some photos on the internet since they want to eat privately. The fans, being respectful with the manager and the boys, nodded and smiled. The three of them waved and said thank you. The fans squealed and they waved back. Then left the restaurant.

"I'm really happy that the girls didn't bother to come closer. They are really polite." Their manager said. "The girls are growing maturely, together with you, boys."

"I am happy and proud. If Baekhyun's here, I bet he's the proudest one." Chanyeol chuckled, then simply looked at Sehun who stopped eating and looked at Kyungsoo who is just eating.

"Of course, he sees the girls as his children. I can't even express how he loves the fans." The manager added.

Chanyeol noticed Sehun as the latter drinks his water and about to stand up.

"Where are you going, Sehunnie?" He asked.

"Uhm. Bathroom." Sehun said.

"I'll go along with you. I think I drank too much water." Manager said. They both stood up, leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on the table.

Chanyeol quietly looked at Kyungsoo who is focused on the food. Then he noticed that Kyungsoo moved and put some meatballs on his plate.

"You should eat it. It's delicious." Kyungsoo said without even looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol picked the food then eat it. Then nods silently while chewing.

"It is!" Chanyeol smiled. Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled as well.

"You should eat more."

"Nah, YOU should eat more. You lost some weight." Chanyeol said.

"Can't help it. Too much schedule."

"I know. That's why you should eat more. You can't be sick."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kyungsoo said, smiling sweetly, then focused on his food again.

Chanyeol misses this. How Kyungsoo smiles with his eyes becoming like a crescent moon and his lips forming a heart. He misses Kyungsoo's genuine smile.

"I miss you," Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo looked up.

"You are exactly here with me right now. Yet you still miss me?" Kyungsoo confusingly asked.

"I miss you. You are with me right now but, yes, I still miss you, Soo." Chanyeol looked intensely into Kyungsoo's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I-"

"Sorry guys, Sehun had some upset stomach that's why we stayed a little longer in the bathroom." Manager interrupted. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were shocked a bit, but not letting the manager hyung know. So, they just turned back to their normal selves.

"What happened?" Chanyeol asked Sehun afterward.

"Maybe I just ate too much. It's okay, just finish your food then we can go back to the hotel. I can manage." Sehun said.

 

 

The drive back to the hotel is quiet. Sehun with his eyes closed, the manager driving, Chanyeol at his phone, and Kyungsoo staring outside. They are even startled when the manager said that they have arrived.

They went straight to the elevator with no one talking. They keep checking on Sehun though because the maknae keeps on holding his stomach. But he always says he's fine.

The elevator opened and the boys thanked their manager hyung for accompanying them today, then went to their designated rooms after. Sehun said that he will sleep early because his stomach is aching. Chanyeol said he'll stay in his room tonight, maybe write some songs, or maybe sleep. Either of the two.

As Kyungsoo entered his room, he remembered the screen protector Baekhyun asked him to buy. So, he went out and walked straight into Baekhyun's room. He can hear the latter talking so he knocked first.

"Oh, wait a minute," Baekhyun said in front of his phone. Kyungsoo entered and walked towards him. "I'm having an Instagram live right now." He said. Then he picked up his phone again. "Eriya. Someone visited me." He passed his phone to Kyungsoo and the latter took it. Then looked at the screen.

"Hello. Go to sleep." Kyungsoo said then he laughed a little. Baekhyun laughed as well.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo-ssi," Baekhyun said. "That's Kyungsoo. He brought the screen protector I asked him to buy."

Kyungsoo left the room and went to Sehun's room to check the maknae.

"Sehunnie? You okay?" He asked.

Sehun nodded. "I'm fine, hyung. Mianhae."

Kyungsoo looked at him, confused. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"I think I ruined the mood because of my stomach."

"You didn't ruin anything, Sehunnie. Don't say that. I had fun today. Thanks to you." Kyungsoo smiled sweetly as he ruffles the maknae's hair.

"It's just that, both you and Chanyeol hyung didn't speak after. I don't know. I just felt I ruined it."

Kyungsoo sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that, I'm confused with what Chanyeol said earlier."

"What did he say?"

"He said he misses me. Why does he miss me when I'm already with him?"

Sehun smiled. "You should talk to him about it, hyung. He's just beside your room."

"I don't know. Maybe some other time." Kyungsoo said.

"You'll just let this pass? You have every opportunity right now, hyung. Tomorrow we will be busy again, and who knows when will your schedule be free again. I know you have a lot in mind. Why don't you talk to him and make this clear once and for all?" Sehun said seriously. Kyungsoo smiled and ruffled his hair again.

"Aigoo. My Sehunnie, you're growing up now. You are even giving me some serious pieces of advice huh?" Kyungsoo teased.

"Aish. Don't ruin the mood, hyung. But kidding aside, I really think you should talk to him." Sehun insisted.

Kyungsoo sighed again. "I'll think about it. Goodnight, Sehunnie."

"Goodnight, hyung."

 

 

When he went back to his room, Kyungsoo took his phone out of his pocket and texted Baekhyun.

[12:45 AM] 경수  
Are you done with the live?

[01:00 AM] 백현이  
Hey! Sorry for the late reply. The live's just got finished. Why?

[01:01 AM] 경수  
I figured. Can you just check Sehunnie again? He's having a stomach pain earlier. I think he's still awake.

[01:05 AM] 백현이  
What happened? I'm on my way.

[01:06 AM] 경수  
Upset stomach. I think he ate a lot. Thanks, Baek.

Baekhyun didn't reply after. He knocked on Sehun's door first. He didn't hear any reply.

"Maybe he's asleep. Might as well don't disturb him." Baekhyun muttered to himself. Just when he's about to leave, the door opened and he saw Sehun with messy hair.

"Hyung?" Sehun said. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Hi Sehunnie! Kyungsoo told me you have an upset stomach. I made tea." Baekhyun smiled.

"Oh. Please come in, hyung. It's cold outside."

Baekhyun just noticed how cold it was after Sehun said it. He went straight to Sehun's room after making tea without even wearing a jacket on.

"How's your headache?" Sehun asked.

"Oh, I'm fine now. I even managed to do a live." Baekhyun said. "Go. Drink it while it's hot." Sehun nodded and drink the tea.

"Thank you, hyung. I'm sorry. I bothered you." Sehun said.

Baekhyun sat on the corner of the bed and ruffled Sehun's hair and smiled. "You don't have to say sorry. I was worried when Kyungsoo told me. Look, I didn't even manage to wear a jacket on. I can do anything for my Sehunnie. Please don't feel bad."

Sehun sighed and closed his eyes. His heartbeat became abnormal again. He can't be like this whenever Baekhyun's around. Especially when the latter just sees him as a younger brother.

"Thank you." Sehun just said.

A lot of silence came after. Then Baekhyun cut that deafening silence between them.

"Aigoo. It's really cold, isn't it?"

Sehun looked at him for a while. Then he tapped on his side.

"You can lay down beside me so we can share the blankets, hyung."

"Is that okay with you? I might sleep here." Baekhyun asked.

"It's fine, hyung. You can sleep with me. Besides, it's cold outside."

Baekhyun nodded and moved to the left side of the bed and lay there. Sehun covered the half of the blankets on him. He smiled.

"Are you feeling better now?" Baekhyun asked.

Sehun just hummed with his eyes closed. He felt Baekhyun on his side moved closer to him. He can now smell his hair.

Baekhyun moved even closer and hugged the latter. He can feel how Sehun's body tensed as he hugged him. Then he relaxes later on. The maknae even hugged him back and he can feel how his face was buried to the top of his head, smelling his hair.

"Goodnight, Sehunnie." He said.

"Goodnight, hyung."

"I love you, Sehunnie." He added.

"I love you too, hyung."

"I really mean it. I really love you. Not in a brotherly way." There. He finally said it. He can feel his heart racing. He can't even look up to Sehun because he doesn't want to see the rejection in his eyes.

"I... really mean it, too. Not... not in a brotherly way." Sehun said.

Baekhyun felt like the world has stopped spinning. He slowly looked up to see how Sehun looked at him with full of love in his eyes. The maknae smiled genuinely. He can't help but smile back.

Sehun cut the space between them and kissed Baekhyun. One long, sweet kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Sehun said.

"Same," Baekhyun answered. He felt Sehun's lips on his forehead.

"Let's sleep, hyung." Sehun said. His hyung nodded and hugged him tighter. He smiled. He's looking forward to more cuddle nights with him.

 

 

"Come in!" Chanyeol said, not looking who knocked. He assumed it was just Baekhyun, who's going to ask what happened the whole day, or Junmyeon, who checks the members before going to sleep.

"Chanyeollie." Chanyeol froze on his spot. He turned around and looked.

"Oh. Kyungsooya." Chanyeol said, not showing the latter how nervous he is. "What are you doing here? Oh. Have a seat."

Kyungsoo didn't answer and went straight to the bed. Lay there and closed his eyes.

"Uhm? Are you going to sleep here?" Chanyeol asked.

"No. I just want to talk." Kyungsoo said, still eyes closed.

"About what?"

"About what you said earlier."

Kyungsoo opened his eyes minutes after he didn't hear any words from Chanyeol. Chanyeol was looking at him as well. The latter sighed.

"I miss you."

"You already said that-"

"I really miss you. Even if you're with me, it seems like your far away.

I really miss everything we do. You barely talk to me. You barely smile. You barely listen. Even if you're with me you're not here. You keep ignoring me. I don't know what happened. I don't know if I should blame your schedules, I really don't know. I... I just miss you." Chanyeol bowed his head, not showing his eyes to Kyungsoo because he felt that any moment soon, the tears will escape from his eyes.

Kyungsoo stood up from the bed, walked towards Chanyeol. He held Chanyeol's arms and tiptoed.

Chanyeol is caught off guard. His eyes flew open. He can't even move. He can feel Kyungsoo's lips on his. He looked at Kyungsoo as the latter kisses him with eyes closed.

Kyungsoo stopped first. Then looked at Chanyeol's shocked face.

"I miss you, too. Mianhae." Kyungsoo said while still holding Chanyeol's arms.

"Wh-what did you-"

"I kissed you, you idiot." Kyungsoo chuckled.

"B-but why?" Chanyeol seemed lost.

"Oh, God. I thought I was the dumber." Kyungsoo muttered. "I kissed you because I miss you. I kissed you because I love you."

"You... You love me?" Chanyeol asked. As if he's in a dream.

"I do. Ever since the day you talk to me when no one in the training room did. Ever since we first rode subway together going home. Ever since the day when we ate a takoyaki at Apgujeong station. Ever since you told the press people on EXODUS comeback that you love me. I love you ever since then."

Chanyeol remained silent. He just looked at Kyungsoo's eyes as the latter is struggling to let the words come out.

"I... I ignored you on purpose... I admit that. I was so scared that these feelings of mine will just grow and... and we're good friends. I'm afraid that if you know everything you'll ignore me and I'll be left with a broken heart so... so I decided not to talk to you.

Then I saw you and Baekhyun being close. I think closer than us and I just knew that my feelings grew bigger than I expected. I even tend not to look at the internet because all I can see are photos of you and him and I can't look at them because it hurts a lot.

Then, it made me realize... That Baekhyun's in love with Sehun and so does Sehun with him and I am happy. Well, because their love is unrequited and because Baekhyun has no feelings for you.

It made me realize to risk everything and say this to you. Because I don't think I'll have the courage to do so if I let this moment pass.

I love you, Chanyeollie." Kyungsoo nervously looked at Chanyeol's eyes as he let the words come out from his mouth. He's not used to this. He barely even showed his feelings to everyone.

"Wait. What? Baekhyun and Sehun are in love with each other? I knew it!" Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo glared.

"After what I have said that's the only thing you remembered?" Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol smiled. He cupped Kyungsoo's face and kissed him. He can feel how the plump, heart-shaped lips respond to his kisses. He smiled.

"I never knew that this day will come. I have loved you ever since you enter the door of the training room, staring at everyone. I have loved you ever since you first talked to me, and I realized that your smile is a heart-shaped one. I have loved you since you started making your own version of takoyaki, way better than Apgujeong's. I have loved you ever since then. I love you, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiled sweetly, forming a full heart shape with those crescent eyes Chanyeol always loves. He kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Took you long enough to realize that I love you huh?" Kyungsoo said.

"Same goes with you. What dumb ones are we?" Chanyeol answered back and they both laughed.

"Jongdae was right back then," Kyungsoo added.

"Huh?"

"That radio show you, Jongdae and Jongin guested. It's true you change favorites. But Jongdae said that you will always be the same with me."

"Heh. Jongdae's the president of the club." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Club? What club?"

"ChanSoo's fans' club. I saw a lot of photos on Instagram about us. Then they're thanking Jongdae and declaring him as the president after that radio show happened."

"ChanSoo?"

"Yes. ChanSoo. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Me and you." Chanyeol replied. Kyungsoo looked up, confused. Chanyeol laughed. "Oh God. You're really the dumber. How can you not know ChanSoo? All the members know. You just know ChanBaek?"

"Aish. I didn't look at anything anymore after seeing lots of you and Baek's photos on the internet. It's like a torture to me."

"Same goes with me when I see photos of you and Jongin."

"Me and Jongin?"

"Hell, yes. You're being paired up with Jongin for all these years. I feel like I'm dying. But at least I know ChanSoo." Chanyeol teased.

Kyungsoo pouted. Chanyeol kissed him.

"It's true. No matter how I change my favorites, you're the only one who'll be constant in my life. No matter how hard it is, no matter how painful it will be, I know it's you, that I will love dearly." Chanyeol sincerely said while preventing his tears from falling.

Kyungsoo, once again, tiptoed and cupped his tall man's face and kissed him. Kissed him longer, kissed him with full of love. He can feel how Chanyeol lowered his head for him to reach his lips. He can feel how he also cupped his face. He can feel how his own hands are wet because of Chanyeol's tears. He can feel how his own tears are escaping from his eyes.

They both break away and laughed. They wiped each other's tears away.

"We're such a sap." Kyungsoo chuckled.

"I can be a sap forever, for you." Chanyeol cheesily said.

"Oh God. SHUT UP." They both laughed.

"I love you, Kyungsoo."

"I love you too, Chanyeol."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeonghaseyo!  
> This is my first ever ChanSoo and SeBaek fanfic.  
> I was about to post about ChanSoo only, but having SeBaek as well is pretty good, too.  
> I think there will be some gramatical errors. Please bear with me.
> 
> Have a great day! ^^


End file.
